User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Monster Database Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Greetings! Hi! Pinguinus reporting for duty! Do I have to perform an opening task, or can I just start creating? Pinguinus impennis 02:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I don't care. :P Pinguinus impennis 02:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to join chat right now. BTW, check Multiverses. Specifically, the Wazel Wars forum. Pinguinus impennis 02:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! You can never escape me! Mwahaha :) Anyway, do I need to perform an initiation task? If so, I've already done it, having made the Slimer, which by pure coincedence is an anagram of Smiler. And I made a picture in Paint. For me, that is quite an achievement :) Are you on Medieval Universes Wiki? I haven't seen you around. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey this is Big Z. I'm nt sure I will be contributing to this wiki much, but I'm certain to add some! So where shall I start? Is there a certain task or am I free to add whatever? - Zeokx wuz 02:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reanimation It seems that this wiki is starting to die from neglect. :P I am perfectly happy to help out here; however, I have a few questions. Are things such as psychic organisms allowed? And what about creatures from the distant past or future that have somehow ended up here and now? Aliens on Earth? Animals created by scientists in labs? Here lately, I have been creating a LOT of monsters in my free time. However, a great deal of them fall into those categories. I eagerly await your response. Pinguinus impennis 20:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Suspenseful Role-Playing Wiki Yeah, I would join. Although bear in mind I don't tend to check Wikia often nowadays, so I might not come along for a few days. BTW, I don't have a garden gnome :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sweet. PREPARE FOR ARTICLE INFLUX! :) BTW: You may or may not have noticed by now, but due to a permanent change in lifestyle, I'm not online as much as I once was. In a way, this is a good thing, since this allows me to do more stuff in the Real World. However, it does mean that I'm not as likely to spend so much time in Chat and roleplaying. However, I eagerly await the unveiling of your wiki; I will almost certainly participate to some extent! Pinguinus impennis 16:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) BTW, will we eventually have featured articles here? Pinguinus impennis 17:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen the Dream Eater and the Glaistig yet? Pinguinus impennis 16:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC)